Rachel Young
'Rachel Young '''was the Director of Special Projects at Goddard Futuristics. She worked closely with Mr. Cutter, notably on matters relating to the Hephaestus mission, including recruitment of the crew members. She made her first vocal appearance on the show in the mini-episode "Meanwhile." Biography Pre-series Little is known about Rachel's life before she joined Goddard Futuristics. In "Volte Face," it is revealed that her real name is not Rachel Young, and that she had been through several aliases (including Andrea Nash) before joining up. The episode also gives a speculative summary of her life through Mr Cutter's analysis: ''"Andrea Nash isn't your name. In fact, it isn't even your third name. Yes, of course I knew, a chameleon can always spot when someone is trying to hide in plain sight..." – Mr Cutter, "Volte Face" Cutter proceeded to correctly guess that Rachel came from "just enough money" to put herself through education, but not enough to be given special opportunities. Alongside her education, she engaged in illicit activities through the Dark Web, bringing in decent money until one time cut it too close. At this point she joined Intelligence, and worked there until, as Rachel noted, there was a fire which resulted in casualties and a new "life is short" outlook. It is not specified whether Rachel's next move was to enter journalism, but considering that she was attributed to at least a few aliases, it is likely she pursued some other "exciting" pathway before becoming Andrea Nash, investigative journalist and apparent scourge of business executives across the nation, possibly the world. At the time of "Volte Face," Nash was a prominent figure in the business and journalism spheres, enough to warrant pre-emptive measures on the part of Goddard Futuristics to keep her from making her interview with Mr Cutter, all of which she outwitted. Her time onboard Cutter's aircraft proved that in addition to having a good head for business and human psychology, she had prominent coding skills that extended at least in part to hardware engineering (see: Wifi-Equipped Analog Recorder.) At the end of the special episode, after unknowingly narrowly avoiding an encounter with a restraining bolt, Nash was offered a position within Goddard Futuristics, for which she changed her name to Rachel Young. Goddard Futuristics Nothing is known about Rachel during the time period ranging from the end of "Volte Face" to her brief mention in "The Kumbaya Approach." At the time of the latter, she had already been promoted to Director of Special Projects, working alongside or possibly ahead of David Clarke and Saul. During the episode, Cutter mentioned that she was working on something to do with psi-wave radiation in the "Sigma" sector, possibly referring to a section of the same grid Eiffel scans for alien life in "Succulent Rat-Killing Tar." Death Rachel was killed by Warren Kepler in "Brave New World." After disposing of Bob's body through an airlock, Rachel noticed that the power to the pulse beacon relay is only at 50% capacity, which she pointed out to Kepler. Instead of seeming shocked like she would have expected, Kepler calmly explained that he was the one who diverted the power, that it was being diverted to Hera, and that in doing so he had knowingly betrayed Cutter and Pryce. He proceeded to shoot Rachel twice, presumably in the chest, as she had time to then vent him out of the same airlock Bob had been disposed of in. With her dying breath, Rachel tried to prove her superiority to him one last time, but didn't manage to finish the thought. Her last words were "Good... goodbye Warren. You were...never... as.... as..." Personality Rachel is depicted as highly intelligent and dangerously cunning. She managed Special Projects with an iron will. An air of superiority came along with her competency, and she was able to keep up mock familiarity even with her superiors (with the exception of Dr Pryce.) Relationships Allies Marcus Cutter Mr Cutter was Rachel's boss, yes, but he also seemed to trust her to a higher degree than most of his employees. She was one of only a few who could routinely stand up to him with minimal fear of punishment. In "Terms and Conditions," he admitted that he valued her insight, particularly the way she would catch things he would miss while still thinking along his lines. He trusted her enough to include her in his inner circle, but she was still definitely his subordinate and was treated as such. Their relationship was one of the more bidirectionally playful of all that were portrayed on the show. Miranda Pryce Rachel's direct interactions with Dr Pryce were minimal, possibly a result of the combination of Pryce's secrecy and Rachel's own fear of her. With Pryce, Rachel exhibited none of her regular faux-sweetness or familiarity; as seen in "Idle Hands," she limited herself to primarily yes and no sirs and the occasional hesitant question. That said, it is clear Rachel respected Pryce. Victor Riemann construction. Enemies Warren Kepler construction. David Clarke construction. Other Isabel Lovelace construction. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Goddard Management